


Prom brought us together

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry finds out Louis is gay, Implied Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Louis is hiding a secret, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Prom, Prom 2016, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From friends to possible lovers. Harry Styles a senior in high school who has fallen for his life long best  friend Louis. But fate has him until prom. Will Louis find out about Harry's feelings or will secrets come out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my new Larry story. Enjoy

Harry's pov:

Ugh! Prom was just around the corner and I don't have a date. I have been offered but politely declined. There is only one person who I wasn't to go with and that is my best friend, footie captain Louis Tomlinson. I've been in love with him for three years and I know he'll never feel the same way plus he is dating head cheerleader Eleanor Calder, which she is a nice girl but she has what I want. I was brought out of my thoughts by voices and trays being sat down. 

"Hey Harry, penny for your thoughts?" Niall joked sitting down.

"Just got some stuff on my mind." I say sighing taking a bite of my pizza.

"Louis?" He questioned.

The boys knew about my crush on Louis and tell me all the time to tell him.

"Yeah, so do you have a date to prom?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Awe, you asking me to prom Harry? I'm flattered but you're not my type, but yeah I'm taking Diana." He replies, with a dopey smile. Yeah he has it bad for her I thought to myself.

"Awesome, you have liked her for some time now." He nodded.

Liam sat down with his girlfriend Kaycee and started on his lunch.

"So lads when are we going to get our tuxes?" Liam asked.

"This weekend." Niall replies with his mouth full of food. I look at him in disgust as he just shrugs.

"Harry doesn't have a date." Niall blurted out.

"Niall!" I screeched.

"How about you go with my cousin Macy." Kaycee offered.

"Thanks Kaycee, but there's only one person I want to go with." I said, sighing.

"Aw, I'm sorry love." Jaycee smiles sadly 

She knew about my crush as well. it seems like everyone did besides Louis himself.

"Harry just tell Louis-" Liam couldn't finish because Louis came to our table.

"tell Louis what?" He asks sitting next to me.

"That we have to get our tuxes this weekend." Liam spoke up, quickly.

"Well I'm not buying one." I said.

"Why not Haz?" Louis asked, pouting slightly.

"I don't have a date." I say shrugging.

"Don't feel bad niether do I." He says, and I looked confused.

"I thought you were going with Eleanor?" I questioned.

"Oh her and I broke up last night, it was mutual." He explains.

I was glad but felt bad for them because they loved each other and dated for a year.

"Awe mate, I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Its okay our relationship ran its course and like I said it was mutual." He said.

Liam look at Louis funny but let it go. Like he didn't believe his answer.

"How about you and Louis go together." Niall suggested, smirking at me. 

I spit my drink out "w-what?" I gasped out.

"That's a great idea Nialler, I'll just go with my best mate." Louis says wrapping an arm around me.

"O-Okay." I reply simply.

Oh if he only knew how much this actually means to me.

"Great." Louis said happily.

Louis kissed my cheek and left to go practice for tomorrows game.

I was red as I held my hand to the cheek he just kissed moments ago.

"Savoring the moment." Niall teased.

I shoved him. "Shut up." I said, blushing.

"It's weird though, he's okay with the break up after dating for dating a whole year." Liam wandered out loud.

"Maybe they just didn't feel anything for each other anymore, Louis said it was a mutual break up ." I pointed out.

The bell rung for last period which was study hall. I was all alone in this class, Liam had Chemistry and Niall had Gym. Louis got out from having football practice so his is a free period. I'm happy were going to prom together but it means more to me than it does Louis. I got some homework out and worked on that until Mr. Thomas told us we could leave. After study hall was over I waited by Louis black range rover for him to take me home, since mom has the car. A few moments later I saw the double doors open and out came Louis wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a band tee, cheeks flushed from practice. He looked so good. 

"Hey curly, ready to go?"HE asked, putting his bag in the backseat.

"Yeah." I said hoping he didn't see my redden cheeks.

"so did you want to hang out for a bit?" 

"Sure, Lou."

Louis parked out front of my house and we got out heading inside.

"Moms t work so it's just us." I said, blushing wish i do a lot around him.

Awesome how is Gems doing at Uni?" Louis asked making himself at home,

"Shes good she is coming home next month, I'm going to cook dinner I would ask for you to help but mom would be mad if you burned the kitchen down." I laughed.

"Funny." He says throwing a pillow at me.

Louis switches the telly on to Football and while I cook some Spaghetti for dinner.

"Lou, do you want Garlic bread with the pasta?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks Haz." He says smiling.

His smile always gave me butterflies in my stomach I shook the thought off and went into the kitchen.

I put the stove on medium heat and sat the ground beef into the skillet and let it cook.

I sat next to Louis while dinner was cooking.

"so are you okay since you and El broke up?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm actually okay, considering we did date for a year." He says, kicking his shoes off.

"You both looked so happy though." I pointed out.

"WE just faked those smiles every one thinks that the head cheerleader and football captain are suppose to be all happy and stay together." he says sighing.

"s if it was mutual you guys just fell out of love?" I ask confused.

"Yes." HE says.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for them El was such a great girl she was caring, funny and always understood mine and Louis friendship of how close we were.

"Well I'm glad you both can be friends." I answered honestly.

I went to go check on the meat. It was time to put the sauce in so I pour a jar in and mixed it around good and covered it, putting it down on low so it could simmer for 10 minutes.The water for the noodle's started to boil so I put the noodles in and turned it down a little so it wouldn't stick to the pan.

"That smells amazing ,Harry." Louis says licking his lips. I followed the movement wanting to kiss him badly.

"Thank you, were waiting for the noodles and garlic bread to get done." I explained.

He nodded. My phone went off, it was a text from Niall.

Hey did you tell him how you feel yet? Niall

No not yet i don't plan on it just yet.

I put my phone away after i replied.

I really did want to tell but I know he doesn't feel the same, plus he's not even gay.

"Who texted you?" Louis asked, nosily.

"Just Niall." I say as he nodded.

The food was done so I sat the table and Louis and I sat down. 

Louis took a bite. "MMM, this is so good, Haz." Louis says the sounds going straight to my lower region.

"Thank you, Lou." I blush.

"So what are you wearing for prom?" HE asks.

"Probably just buy a simple tux. You?" I ask.

"Same here, I don't know yet." He says, taking a bite of food.

We finished dinner and I took the plates out to the sink, with Louis helping me. I filled the sing with some water and soap and stuck the dishes from dinner in.

"Want some help?" Louis asked.

"Sure, you can dry while I wash." I said giving him a towel.

I started to scrub the dishes and handed them over to Louis to dry as I handed him the last one he splashed me with water.

"Louis!" I screamed. I was now soaked.

I took the sprayer and soaked him through his shirtp; After our fight we went upstairs to change our clothes I gave him a shirt to change in.

"It might be a little big on you." I say.

He just shrugged his shoulders and took his shirt off. I couldn't help not to look. His tattoos showed well on his body and his stomach was well toned from him playing soccer.

"Enjoying the view?" Louis asked, smirking pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"You wish." I said, putting my t-shirt on. I hid my lush as we went back downstairs.

"Do you want some tea?" I ask.

I filled the kettle with some water and put it on the stove. I went out in the living room with Louis.

"Want to work on some homework?" I asked.

"Sure." he says grabbing his bag.

I started on my Maths homework and got lost in thought. I was thinking of maybe telling Louis how I felt at prom. I sighed.

"Haz you okay?"

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind." I answered truthfully.

"Like what?" he wondered.

"I..uh..like someone." I say blushing.

It looked like myv eyes were playing tricks on me but it looked like Louis frowned at my confession.

"O-oh does he go to our school?" Louis asks nosily.

"Yes he does." 

"Then why didn't you ask him to prom?" Louis asked.

"Because he doesn't like me like that." I say sighing, sadly.

"Haz, anyone would be crazy not to like you.You're the most kind, warm hearted person I know, there just blind." Louis says

I was red as a tomato. "Thank you Louis."

If he only knew he is the guy that I love.

"Well Haz, I gotta head home I told mom i be home at 9 and I have to get rest for tomorrows game." He says packing up his stuff.

"Okay Lou, I'll see you tomorrow." I pulled him into a hug and said goodbye.

Once Louis was gone I went up to shower Louis' naked torso still on my mind. I ran the water until it was hot and got in.With the thought of Louis I got hard right away and I had to take care of it. I reached down and started to pump my self as I thought of Louis doing it instead of me. I flicked my wrist a couple of times as I thought of Louis tongues swirling around the tip as he pumped me faster. I threw my head back as I continued to think of Louis but I could tell I was close. After a few pumps I came all over the shower wall and myself. I cleaned up the evidence and continued my shower.

See you tomorrow Goodnite -Lou

Goodnight Louis-Harry 

I shut my laptop off and went to sleep dreaming of a caramel colored hair lad with blue eyes.


	2. School/Fottball game

Harry's pov

Seven Am came fast and my alarm beeped at me annoyingly. I hit the snooze button and got up. I threw the covers off of me, hanging my legs over the bed. I decided on a pair of Blue skinny jeans that had a rip in the knee with a Black jumper over it. I wore a blue beanie on top of my head. Once I was dressed I put my brown Chelsea boots on. After my look was complete I went downstairs and saw mom cooking fry-ups.Pic above is the outfit

"Morning Love, you hungry?" Mom asked, sitting orange juice down in front of the table.

"Yes, I'm starved."

"So how was school?" She asked, fixing my plate.

"IT was good, got a date for prom." I say happily.

"Awe love who is it?" She wondered.

"Louis." I answered plainly.

"Awe you finally told him how you feel?" She asks getting excited.

"Sadly no, him and Eleanor broke up and yesterday Niall said in front of him that I didn't have a fate so he suggested we go together."

"Awe Im sorry but did he say just as friends>" She asked.

"No, but I know that's what he meant, but I gotta go Niall is going to be here." I say grabbing my bag.

Hey mate, I'm out front.-N

Okay I'll be out 

"By love have fun at school."

"I will but Louis game is at 4 so I will be home around 6."

"Alright I get off at 5." I nodded and went out the door.

"Hey mate." Niall greeted happily.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"This is going to be a long day." I groaned.

"I know, I can't wait for the game though." I say, blushing as Niall smiled knowingly.

"Because lover boy is playing." Niall says, pulling out of the driveway.

"Shut up." I said, playfully.

"I hope we kick Manchester ass." Niall says, hopefully.

"Of course we will, Louis is playing." I explained.

Once the high school came in view Niall parked his car and we got out. Once inside I saw Louis at his locker talking to Stacy one of the cheerleaders. I got jealous but shook it off.i noticed what he was wearing and he looked good. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a Adidas shirt with his signature vans. 

"See you later Stacy." I heard Louis say.

"Hey Harry." HE greeted me happily.

"Hey Lou." I smile back.

"Games today." Lou stated, buzzing with excitement.

"I know, you're going to do great." I complimented

"Thank you." Louis blushed.

"Well lets get to History before Mr. Walker marks us late again

I laughed as I followed him to the classroom.

When we walked in Liam and Kaycee were chatting away as we took our seats next to each other. Once all the students came in He started his lesson. 

Louis started messing around though poking me in my side, kicking my feet if i knew any better I think he was flirting with me but I was reading into it too much. He continued to poke me as we laughed. Liam rolled his eyes at me knowing I was loving the attention.

"Tomlinson, Styles! Is there something funny about the deaths of thousands of solders in 1945?" "No Mr. Walker sorry." I replied, blushing lightly. 

We cooled it and let him continue his lesson. But Louis kept on making funny faces as the lesson went on before I knew it the bell had rung. 

"I'll see you at lunch Haz." Louis says, grabbing his books.

Louis and I only had one class together this year, which sucked but I managed. I went off to English class which we were just working on reports. I walked and took my seat.Diana, Niall's crush turned around to talk to me.

"Hey Harry has Niall talked about when were going to get our prom stuff?" She asks.

"Yeah were actually going tomorrow before prom." I replied, as she nodded.

"Okay thank you." She says as I nodded.

The room filled with students and Mrs. Crane came in sitting her briefcase on her desk.

"Alright students today we are going to work on our reports please keep the noise to a minimum." She says nicely.

I got my laptop out and finished writing the third paragraph.

The last few classes flew by and it was now lunch time.

I got in line and got my food, when i arrived to our usual table everyone was already there. But on the way I managed to trip over my food but catching my food.

"Geez Haz, careful." Louis says amused.

I blushed, "thanks Lou. I guess I got a lot on my mind today." 

Louis looked at me. "Is everything okay?" 

I shrugged. "Yea just stressed with the abundance if assignments and prom. Plus I'm really excited to see you play tonight." 

Louis blushed. "Thanks Haz, it means a lot!" 

We sat and ate our lunch when Louis asked "Hey are we still meeting up before prom tomorrow?" 

Niall swallowed what he was eating and replied. "Yea want me to pick you and Harry up or do you want to meet us at Ed's Easy diner?"

I sat there excited to see Louis picking out his tux for prom knowing I could possibly go with him. I day dreamed off when the bell rang for 6th period. Which meant I had study hall. I had all the time to finish my report for Mrs. Crane Report

As I stood up I shivered, I knew i should of kept my jumper on. Louis noticed my shivering

" Here Haz, take my football hoodie.See you tonight." He says and left.

I sniffed it and it smelled just like his cologne which smelled heavily. I went to Study Hall and typed away on my laptop and my report was almost finished til the bell run. I happily packed my stuff away and went to my locker to grab my stuff. Louis couldn't take me home today because he had to stay and practice so Niall was taking me home Once I arrived to his car I put my bag in the back. He really needed to lock his doors.I thought. I saw Niall coming this way with this stuff and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Haz, ready for home." He asked.

"Yes," I say yawning.

Niall dropped me off ten-minutes later and I decided to go up and take a nap til the game. I sat my alarm for 3:45 pm and fell asleep quickly.

Beep Beep Beep 

I shut the alarm off. It was almost time for Louis' football game. So I got up fixed my hair and put Louis jumper back on. 

Hey hurry up, the game is going to start soon-N

I'll be out in a few-H

Okay, can't let lover boy down-N 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and keys and went out the door. We finally made it, ten-minutes to spare. We went across the field and Louis seen me, so he ran over.

"Haz, you made it." His face lighting up.

"Of course I did." I smiled hugging him.

"Tomlinson, lets go!" The coach yelled.

"I gotta go." Louis says running over towards his teammates

I ran over towards Niall who had a smirk on his face.

"Awe you got some Louis loving." Niall teased, taking his seat.

"Shut. Up. it was just a hug." I said, sitting next to Niall.

Kaycee and Diana were sitting next to us because Liam was on the team and Diana of course likes Niall.

"I hope the Rovers when big. this is the last game." Kaycee says, nervously.

"I'm sure we will." I say reassuring her

"Okay players to the field" the announcer says

The referee blew the whistle and the Rovers Vs Manchester game began.

The game had begun and Liam had the ball kicking it to Stan, who kicked it to another teammate named Nick who kicked it to Louis and he scored a goal.

The crowd cheered.

"Go Louis!" A girl cheered which I glared at her.

"Easy Harry." Niall laughed.

I blushed for being caught.

We were half hour into the game and it was 3-1 with the rovers ahead from Louis scoring the goals.

"This is it the last chance one more point and we when." I say biting my nail nervously.

Nick kicked the ball past player 13 on the other team and kicked it to Tommy who kicked it to Liam who kicked it to Louis and he scored.

"Goal! Rovers win the game" Announcer 2 says.

The crowd went wild as they all hugged Louis.

"Wow what a great way to end the season" The announcer says

I started clapping and smiling. I met Louis over on the field and he wrapped me in a hug

"I did it Harry, I scored the winning goal." Louis says, happiness in his voce.

"I'm proud of you boo bear." I say.

"Thank you." He says putting his face into my neck as we continued to hug.

"Good game Lou." Niall says hugging him as well

I took a picture of them.

Louis took a picture of himself holding the trophy and posted it on Instagram

Louis pulled me into a hug and Niall took a picture of it , I rolled my eyes at him

"Alright who's in for a celebration?" Stan yelled.

"Can't party I got to shop for tuxes tomorrow." Louis says, pulling me into his side. I knew it didn't mean anything though.

"Your no fun Tomlinson." Nick says.

The game was over.

"How about everyone comes over to my place and we order some pizza." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Louis says.

"NIall I'm going to ride with Louis." I told him.

"Of course you are." Niall says as Louis looks confused at the statement.

I glared at Niall and he just shrugged.

I texted mom to let her know everyone was coming over.

Mom Louis won the game, is it okay if they come over and chill and order pizza

I got a response a few seconds later....

Sure sounds great Ill go ahead and order

Alright Thank you, Love you

Love you to honey

"Alright mom says its okay." I say as everyone agreed.

"We'll just follow you." Liam says grabbing Kaycee's hand.

Everyone got into the car and followed Louis and I to my house, which was ten minutes from the school.

"I can't believe we won." Louis says astounded.

"I can, your amazing Lou." I say, as Louis blushed at the compliment.

Hmm Louis never blushed at my compliments before.

"Thank you Harry." He replied as he pulled into the driveway.

"Your Welcome, Lou." I smiled.

The others pulled up as Louis and I got out. We went inside the house and mom was in the kitchen having tea.

"Hey mom." I greeted

"Hey love." She responded back.

"Hey boys how you been?" Ann asked.

"we've been good." Liam replied back.

"That's good. the pizza is on it's way, Harry Robin and I are going out please keep this place clean and clean up your messes that are made." She says sternly.

"I will mom, have fun." I say kissing her cheek.

She grabs her purse and meets Robin out front.

"Time to party!" Niall yells.

"How about no." I said rolling my eyes at Niall. He pouted.

"Alright so what movies should we watch?" I asked.

"Grease!" Louis suggested.

"No, Insidious." Niall called out.

"No I want to watch Love actually." I chimed in.

"Harry you watch that movie everyday." Niall says.

"Fine, raise your hand for Love actually." No one did.

"Okay, Grease." Only Louis and Kaycee did.

"I guess Insidious is the winner." I said. I wasn't really a fan of horror movie.

"Yay." Niall expressed happily.

I got the DVD off the shelf and put it in the DVD player and pressed play. Meanwhile the pizza came.

"I'll get it." Louis says getting off the couch

Louis came in with two boxes of pizza and sat them on the coffee table, Niall was the first to get two slices.

I went out to the kitchen to get plates and cups and some popcorn as well

I quickly made it bringing three pops a bag and a half of crisps and 2 bowls of popcorn plus the cups and soda.

"Haz you shouldn't be fumbling all that. You could've asked for help!

"Its OK Louis you and Niall and everyone else are my guests. But maybe I should've taken two trips."

I put the items down and grabbed what I wanted. Louis patted the spot beside him. I couldn't deny that offer. I sat beside him. We started watching the movie. It wasn't that scary but it was. All of a sudden I go jumpy. Louis took his long arm and wrapped it around me cuddling me close to him. Niall looked over mouthing "awe you love birds" I shot him the glare of death. I was shocked at this. I usually initiate the cuddling. I could care less. I could spend the rest of my life in these arms if I could.

I jumped at a few more scenes and Louis laughed at me but pulled me closer I think my heart was going to jump out of my chest from beating so fast.

"Ugh! I'm so full." Niall said.

"I'm sure you are! You ate four slices." I laughed.

By the time the movie was over and we watched another one. it was nearing 11 o clock. Louis was passed out on my shoulder.

"Lou, it's 11 do you just want to stay the night?" I asked.

"Sure." I say.

"Alright I'll see everyone tomorrow for shopping." I replied as they said goodnight.

They hollered a goodnight and I texted Jay letting her know Louis was staying over.

"Louis lets go upstairs." I said shaking him lightly.

He groaned but followed me upstairs.

I stripped down to my boxers and a t-shirt and got into bed. Louis took his shirt off which I couldn't help to stare at his bare chest his tattoos covering some of his body.

"Like what you see?" Louis asked, smirking.

I just blushed and turned on my side. Louis scooted in towards me and fell asleep in my side and I was out in a few minutes as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. please leave me feedback and let me know what u thought Sorry if i forgot any errors


	3. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to send a huge thanks to my friend kma345 this chapter wouldn't gotten done without her help. And thank you so much for the feedback so far on this story.We tried our hand at brit picking
> 
> Enjoy!!

Harry pov:

 

Ten am the next morning: 

The sun shined through my blinds and straight into my eyes. I groaned at the disturbance and peaked at the time on my phone it was 10 am. We had to meet the others soon. I tried to move out of the bed to go into the bathroom but I couldn't there was something heavy at my side. Louis had his arm over me and his face pressed into my neck. It gave me butterflies but I had to go.

"Louis, I have to take a wee." I said, continuing to shake him.

He grumbled. " We have to get up anyways to meet everyone at the mall." I said.

"Only if you cook me breakfast, I'll get up." He smirks smugly.

I sighed. " Fine if that's what gets you out of bed." I rolled my eyes.

"Love you Hazza."

"Love you too, Lou." I say as I went into my bathroom.

I did my business and washed my hands and came back out. Louis was sitting up in bed his hair sticking out everywhere I laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Your hair." I said, as I was going near the stairs.

He just rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom." Haz, I'm going to take a shower do you have some clothes I can wear?" He called out.

"Yeah, there are some skinny jeans in the bottom drawer and there is a shirt you left here from when you were here last." I yelled back.

"Okay thanks, I'll be down after." He said, as I heard the bathroom door shut.

Thinking about a naked Louis being in my bathroom gave me all kinds of feelings but I ignored them, I reached the kitchen and I saw mom had left me a note.

Hey I will be home at 7 I left you the credit card for your shopping please dont go over the limit and there is money for you to order something later. Invite the others if you want to. 

Love you

Mom

I got the skillet out from the cupboard and turned the heat down on low. I got the pancake mix and mixed some in a bowl. I gently put the contents in the pan and it began to cook. I cut up some bananas so there was enough for Louis and i I got the whipped cream out and sat it on the counter. I flipped the pancakes once they were ready. I heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Yummy, that smells amazing." He says, rubbing his stomach.

"Your such a dork." I said, laughing.

  "Lou I'm gonna take a quick shower before we leave," I said running up stairs. 

Getting into to the shower, I thought about how Louis was almost naked in my bed last night. Making me harder than ever, I had to take care of myself again. Hopping out about fifteen minutes later,I went into my room in a towel to get some clothes, that i forgot to grab.

  Getting out of the shower, I dried off as quickly as I could. I brushed my hair trying to get it to not be so wild, but with no such luck I threw it up in a bun. As soon as I open the door, I saw Louis sitting down on the bed putting his shoes on. How'd he look so good doing something so simple?

 "Take it off," Louis whistled. 

 "You'd like that wouldn't yeh?" I laughed. 

I knew even if he said yes he was just joking so I tried to prepare myself for the pain. 

"Yeah, strip for me, I've gotta couple ones in my wallet." 

By now he was full on laughing. I slid my hand down to the towel pretending like I was getting ready to take it off. I started to open it a little just to see how far I could get until he said something. To my surprise he still hadn't told I to stop. 

I decided I was going to keep going until he said something. I actually took the towel off and he was still quiet. 

"Now tha' your towels off I should actually dry yourself since I did' do it before." 

 "M'surprised I didn't say anything before.""Har, we've been friends for a long time. I've seen yeh junk before." I blushed a little knowing he was right, but it still made I wonder why he didn't tell I to stop. That doesn't seem like something you'd just let a friend do. 

"Now c'mon, get dressed so we can leave," He said as he walked downstairs.  

"He's so bossy."I muttered.

"Heard that." Louis says laughing.

I got dressed into some black skinny jeans that were beyond tight, a Ramone's t-shirt with my brown boots. I hung my towel up and went downstairs looking at an impatient looking Louis.

"Niall texted me there already at the mall we have to meet them at the food court." Louis replies.

"Wow meeting Niall at the food court, Big surprise." I say rolling my eyes.

I locked the house up and headed into Louis car. The ride was a peaceful on the way there and we were fine with that. Once we reached the mall we got out and saw Niall and the others at the food court once we headed inside.

"Hey about time you show up." 

"Sorry but Harry loves his showers." Louis says, as I blush.

Niall raised an eyebrow. " Not like that Niall." I said.

The guys and I split up from Diana and Kaycee and we went to the first store which was called "Jacks" (Not a real store)  and went in.

"Come on lets check out these racks." I said as Louis followed behind.

I scanned my eyes over different suits and some  just wasn't my style, as I was looking around I saw a blonde girl about the same age as us come up to Louis.

"Hi, need any help?" She asked flirtatiously towards Louis.

I glared at her as she tempted to flirt with him

"No thank you love." Louis says kindly.

  "Are you sure? I can help you pick out something nice." She smiled and ran her hand up his arm. 

"No, I think I can handle it me'self," Louis said looking uncomfortable. 

 "What event are you going to? Need a date?" Wow she wasn't even being subtle at all. It made me sick. How did she have the guts to just flat out ask someone she doesn't know if they need a date? 

 "Actually he has a date," I said throwing my arm around him. 

Hopefully he wouldn't be mad at me for this. I know we weren't going as dates, but I wasn't about to lose him to some blonde girl that he doesn't even know. 

 "Oh I didn't realize. Sorry," she apologized before walking away like a dog with a tail between its legs. If only it were true. 

 "Uh thanks, but I could a handled it myself. Did you find a suit yet?" Shit I made him mad. I should have just minded my own business. I walked back to the rack I'd been browsing and pulling a black one and found a printed shirt to go under it. I didn't a normal boring suit, but I also wanted something that wasn't too different. 

 "That'll look nice together," Louis said. "Why don't you go try it on?" 

It seemed like the awkwardness from earlier was gone and I wasn't going to question it. I put the suit on and looked in the mirror. Damn I look pretty good. Stepping out so I could look in the big mirror and show Louis, I pushed the curtain out of the way. 

"Wow, H that looks good. Nice touch with the shirt," Louis smiled. I  stepped up on the podium and did a three sixty in the mirror. It did look good, like really good. Maybe I should dress like this all the time.  

  "That suit looks really nice, what's your name?" 

"Uh thank you. M'name is Harry."

 I wasn't sure how to act. I didn't want Louis thinking found this guy attractive. Then again it didn't matter since Louis and I were just friends. "That's a nice name. My name is Nick. What are you getting dressed up for?" 

"He's getting dressed up for prom. And we're going together," Louis spat. Why was Louis so defensive? We're just going as friends. "Oh, uh sorry," he said walking away slowly. I turned to look at Louis which if looks could kill, Nick would be dead by now . As the guy walked away I was so confused by Louis actions. I just shook my head and empty my thoughts.

"Alright I love this suit i'm going to get it, did you find yours?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm going to go try it on." He responded holding a dark navy blue suit.

I was waiting for Louis to come back out with the suit on. I sat in a chair as I did so I saw that guy look over at me and smirk. I just looked away. There is only one man who has my heart and that was Louis Tomlinson he just didn't know it yet. I looked up when Louis came out. He looked amazing. My jaw dropped.

"Cat got your tongue." he says smirking.

I ignored his comment. "I-iit looks good." I stammered out.

"Thank you." He says smiling brightly.

Louis I were done and it was nearing noon. We went to the cash register to pay for our items and then left to go get some lunch. We ran into Liam, Niall and their girlfriends.

"Hey, I'm hungry lets go eat." Niall whined.

"Babe your always hungry." Diana said, kissing his cheek.

"Lets go eat before Niall dies of hunger." I said, rolling my eyes at my best friend.

"You love me." Niall says.

"I'll think about it." I say playfully.

"So where are we getting ready at?" Kaycee asked.

"Well us boys are getting ready at my house, Louis is getting ready here I'm sure." Liam asked confirming the idea as I nodded.

We reached the food court and ordered six orders of Fries, Hot dogs and cokes.

  We sat eating and chatting until we all decided it was best to go our separate ways. Louis and I walked around the mall a little while longer, trying to kill some time. We ended up in a sports memorabilia store. Louis bought like half the store, telling me about every single piece that he bought. Finally I had to drag him out because I wanted to relax a little bit before prom.We walked out to the car throwing all the bags in the back and hopping in. Louis made it back to my house in record time. Unlocking the door, I noticed mum still wasn't home. Hopefully she'd be back before prom; I really wanted pictures especially since I was going with Louis. Since there were a few hours before we needed to get ready Louis and I decided to watch a movie. I let him pick since he was guest, but I knew exactly what he was going to pick. He searched through until he found the one he was looking for. When he turned around you could see that he'd picked Grease, just like you thought he would. Popping the movie in, Louis sat down on the opposite end of the couch. About halfway through the movie you both were sprawled out on the couch. I wasn't very comfortable because I couldn't quite stretch my legs and I was freezing. I stood up in a search for a blanket. 

"Where yeh goin'?" 

 "M'lookin' for a blanket, m'bloody freezing." I went to look in the hall closet hoping there was still one in there. Many of them ended up on my bed because the house was always freezing. 

"Why don' yeh come and cuddle? Seeing as I'm a little cold as well." 

I didn't need to be told twice. I walked back over to the couch, settling myself between his legs. I loved being the little spoon even though I'm quite a bit taller than most people. We stayed like that the rest of the movie. Looking at the time, I saw that there was enough time for another movie. 

"Alright my turn to pick a movie." Louis groaned knowing exactly what you'd pick as well. 

"I don' wanna watch that again. T's so sappy." 

 "Too bad, I watched Grease n' yeh can watch Love Actually." 

After popping the movie in, we resumed cuddling. It felt so natural. The two of you fit together like puzzle pieces. I wish I could stay here forever, but I knew that was impossible since Louis didn't feel the same. Mum walked in halfway through the movie, giving us a strange look before going to the kitchen to set the groceries she was carrying down. 

"Har, can you help me put up the groceries?" she yelled from the kitchen.

 Removing myself from Louis I walked into the kitchen only to see all the groceries put away. 

"I thought you needed help with the groceries?" 

 "No, I jus' wanted to talk to yeh. Are you and Louis an item now?"

 "No why would yeh think that?"

 "Well I came home to you two cuddling on the couch." 

 "We were both jus' cold," I said acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Suddenly you heard Louis yelling from the living room. 

 "Harry it's seven we need to start getting' ready." 

 "Well Mum I gotta go get ready," I said walking out of the kitchen, thankful for the out. Louis and I headed up stairs, taking our suits with us so we could get dressed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is a big one.


	4. Prom/big reveal

￼

(There prom outfits)

Harry's pov:

Louis and I reached my room and sat the suits on the bed.

"So are we dressing together or did yeh want to do it separate?" I asked

"We basically saw each practically naked yesterday."he laughs.

"Oh yeah."

We stripped down to our boxers before putting on our socks then next our pants.Once we were done, we put our white button up shirts on. Neither of us were paying attention when we grabbed our suit jackets, so we ended up grabbing each others. All of a sudden Louis busted up laughing. 

"Okay giant, give me my jacket." I looked in the mirror and we both looked hilarious. The jacket was about four inches too short in length. The sleeves were half way up my forearm. 

Louis was swimming in my jacket. It went halfway down his thighs. "It's not my fault we basically grabbed the same suit, just different shirts," I laughed. 

"Well we're true dates then."

Louis helped me with my tie after I fumbled with it for a few minutes. Louis' hair was styled in a quiff and I styled making mine look straight. As we reached the bottom of the stairs Mum was waiting with the camera.

"Really yeh can' even wait 'til we're down the stairs?"

"Of course not. Prom is importan'." The rest of the pictures were taken in our beautiful back yard. Finally half an hour later, Mum had all the pictures she wanted. 

"Alright Mum, we're leaving." 

"Be safe you two. I mean it." Weird why would we need to be safe? Oh maybe she meant with drugs and alcohol. 

We climbed into Louis car since he insisted on driving. "M'sorry 'bout my Mum. She can be embarrasin'."

"No, it's alright. She's not embarrasin', she's just bein' a Mum," He smiled.

I nodded in agreement.

We got into Louis car and headed off to the high school where the prom was being held. When we arrived others were going in. I didn't see any signs of the boys yet so we just headed it. The music was blaring people were drinking punch, talking to their friends and dancing with their significant ones. I sighed, I wish I had someone, Louis Tomlinson to be exact.

"Haz, you okay?" Louis asked, concerned.

"M'fine Lou." I said.

Before he could say anything else Niall came up looking like he'd been here for a little while. "Hey you two!" Niall yelled. 

"Going to a funeral? Why yeh in all black? N' why do yeh match?" 

"We're dates remember," Louis said. "N' no we're not going to a funeral. Black always looks good. C'mon Harry lets go dance." We walked away headed towards the dance floor. 

We danced to Justin Timberlake's son " Can't Stop the feeling" and then they played a slow song called 18 by a band called One Direction.

"um..erm do you wanna dance?" I asked Louis, blushing madly.

"sure." Louis says cheerfully.

I wrapped my arms around Louis neck as he brings me closer and we sway to the music, I thoughy my heart was gonna come out of my chest.I was enjoying the moment when I heard someone speak up

"May cut in?" I looked up to see a very attractive guy staring at me. I didn't know what to do. I knew I never had a shot with Louis, but part of me was always hanging on to some slim hope. I wasn't sure how long I'd just stood there, but it was long enough the guy asked again. 

"So may I?" He asked

"Uh, sure," I said letting go of Louis and stepping towards Dylan. Before I could wrap my arms around him, I could see Louis balling up his fists. He looked like he was going to punch the guy right in the face. Thankfully Liam and Niall came up to see what the problem was. 

"What's goin' on here?" Liam asked. I shrugged my shoulders not having any idea what was happening. 

Liam turned to Louis asking again, "So?" Before answering Louis took a deep breath. 

"It's jus' tha' Harry n' I came together so I wanna dance with him." Hearing him say that made my heart flutter. It shouldn't matter that we came together because it was just as friends.

"Well, no offense Lou, but you two came as friends," Niall said. 

"Maybe that's not what I wanted," he mumbled not thinking anyone would hear him. I could have sworn that he said he didn't want to go together. My heart broke, why wouldn't he want to go with me? Or why didn't he just say no to going? 

"What was tha' mate?" Niall asked. 

"I said that's not what I wanted," he almost snarled. Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. I had to wipe my eyes so no one would see me cry. Wasn't prom supposed to a night to remember? Right now I didn't want to remember anything. 

"Well wha' do yeh want?" Liam turned to look at Louis.

Louis didn't answer just clenched and unclenched his fists. He went to take a swing at Dylan, but Liam and Niall each grabbed an arm, holding him back. "LET GO," Louis yelled trying to wiggle away from them. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know why he was being like this. 

"Lou why do yeh care? The only reason yeh came with me is 'cause yeh and Elenor broke up." 

"T's not true," he breathed out. 

"Well then why did yeh?" I couldn't help, but wonder what his reasoning would be. He mumbled something, but no one was able to understand what he said. I put my hand up to my ear making a cupping around it so he knew no one had understood what he had said. Instead of just saying it in a normal voice, he yelled it loud enough for almost the entire room to hear. 

"I SAID IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Before I was able to respond, he had gotten himself free from Niall and Liam and ran towards the hallway. I stood there too shocked to move. He loved me? Since when? I didn't even know he liked guys.

Once my shock wore off I ran after him.He was in the hallway some tears running down his face.

"Louis are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I can't believe I blurted that out." Louis said dumbfounded.

"I didn't even know you were g-."

"I'm not gay im bi.." Louis interuppted.

"Oh I see,"I say not knowing what else to say.

"Is that the other reason you broke up with Eleanor?"I wondered.

"Yes and you already no the other reason." Louis replies blushing.

"Yeah, now I understand why you got so jealous.." I teased.

"So do you feel the same way?"

"Louis I have loved you since we were fifteen, so of course I feel the same way." Bringing him closer towards me.

"Good, so Harry Edward Styles will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" louis asked.

"Yes louis I'd love to." and I brought our lips together.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips moved in sync with mine.but time went on and the kiss got fiercer from all the pint up motions we kept hidden.Louis swiped is tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily gave it to him as our tongues slid against each other I let out a soft moan.

I could feel louis smirking but it all came to a good end when we needed air.

"Wow, your a good kisser." louis says catching his breath.

"Thank you you aren't have bad yourself." 

Our moment was interrupted by Niall.

"I'm glad you both are together but it's time for prom pictures." he says.

I laced our fingers together and we headed back in.Liam and Kaycee were just getting done with there's when we walked in.

"Oo you guy are so cute together."Kaycee screeched happily.

"Thank you but now I'm going to go get my picture taken with my boyfriend." I say grabbing louis hand.

Once we were over at the picture station I went on Louis left side and brought him closer to me and overlapped my arm over is.The guy took our picture and printed a copy out for us.we looked good together.

￼

"Do you know this is our official pic as a couple?" louis says.

"Yea I love it."

"If you want to order more pictures you can go to our website."the photographer says handing us a business card.

We nodded and went to go finish having fun with our friends and each other.Who knew prom brought us together 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like a sequel to this story where there in college.but I won't be around WiFi for a month.well hope u enjoyed my first larry chartered story.and a huge ty to my good friend Kma345

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky smut please leave comments and Kudos


End file.
